As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in providing high-quality service to increasing numbers of wireless devices or user equipment (UE) in various coverage areas of a wireless network. One approach to improving service quality and coverage is to designate a wireless device as a relay node or relay wireless device for relaying communication between a base station or access node (donor access node), and an end-user wireless device. Other instances of wireless relay points, such as device to device (D2D) communication, may similarly be used. Relay wireless devices and D2D wireless devices may be implemented at the edge of a coverage area of an access node to improve coverage and/or service, as well as in crowded areas having a high number of other wireless devices to increase the available throughput to the end-user wireless devices being relayed. However, such relays may give rise to latency issues and other delay issues due to the additional step of relaying communication from access node to end-user wireless device. A scheduler that considers service requirements, such as latency, for particular types of data with particular service requirements may enhance the service provided to the end-user of the system.